choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gameknowledge
This is my new talk page! The old one can be found [[Archive:Gameknowledge talk 1|'HERE']]. (Thanks to Tigernose for doing this) --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 11:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Archived talk pages: [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] I'll do my page now I'm doing my page now. Don't leave a message after I post this okay! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 13:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Choro Q HG 3 Hey! I just watched a few videos of RTA's succesor Choro Q HG 3! I'll give you my verdict: I'll have to admit: Choro Q HG 3 has probably one of the greatest graphics available for the time of production. They are amazing compared to RTA. But it is nowhere near better than Road Trip. Firstly, there are only 3 cities to visit, and yes they are quite big, but the adventuring is nowhere near as open to Road Trip Adventure. Secondly, it is much more Racing based. Infact, now you can have the fancy things you seen in Nitro and Mario Kart like double jumping as a car, and nitro boosts, which really does take the realisticality out of it. Thirdly, there is a European one but I don't think I would ever get my hands on it. But even there are many bad points (compared to RTA if this were compared to an average game it would be brilliant lol), I would still like to own it. The graphics amaze me. I'll give you the link to one of the videos. Maybe, I'll get some people who have games from the Choro Q series and get them to edit here and maybe make this the Choro Q wiki. Anyways, have a nice time! The link is... here. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: CHoro Q HG 3 You said exactly the same thing as me! Anywho, do you think we should get people who own games from the Choro Q series to come here. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Inviting Users Yeah. I've already invited Coolclix, and he told me he will edit, but he hasn't done yet. I PMed him again but he didn't answer this time. Anyway, yeah I will be getting more users. We need to make a sort of "template" to invite users by, so we don't have to always message them. Just save a invite on Microsoft Word, then paste it onto the User Message on YouTube and customize it. Also, I've been trying to get this guy who has completed RTA called RPGamer. He creates walkthroughs and this is his RTA walkthrough. I've been trying to contact him by sending an email, but the email never reaches him! It always crashes! He says it's because of his flaky email address and he's saying hes got a new one but he hasn't specified the new e-mail on his Walkthrough. Please could you help me find a way to contact him. Also, he owns most of the Choro Q games and could help us with them. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 13:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I found him! You see the message above! That RPGamer guy. I found his new email! Don't worry. Now we need to contact other users! [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 16:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Money Since the currency's name is of the player's desire, should we call money, "credit". For example: You need 6000 credit to buy this. Oh, and have you recieved any replies? I haven't... Did you know there is at least 200 people who play RTA that can be easily found on the internet. The problem is they're either not bothered or they didn't recieve the thing. But the potential of this wiki could be amazing. We could have some 70 users with at least 1000 articles just on RTA, and if this became the Choro Q Wiki, we would have thousands of articles. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') Sk8rbluscat Sorry to inform you, but Sk8rbluscat was banned permantly by Wikia Staff. He says it was accidental personal information he put in, and plus he never does anything wrong. Luckily, he has a new account called Sk8r bluscat, just the same name but with a space, lol. Anyway, he got a PS2 for Christmas, however it can't play Road Trip Adventure, since it is the old one that couldn't play blue discs because of the firmware update. Another bad nugget of news... RPGamer the walkthrough guy, can't be contacted on NEITHER of his emails!. Ugh.... But hopefully If I find him somewhere else he'll have a proper email. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) hi hey this is my first message lol are you some kind of admin or mod on this site? Q's Factory I made a Q's Factory article yesterday, and I clicked Submit but it all went away! I was sooooo frustrated. I'll have to do it again though... Well at least we got a user. One of my close friends is gonna join next week so that's even better. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Friend Good news! My friend who I have known for 8 years is now going to edit here. He's coming around and I'll show him the fundementals of wiki-ing. The good news is that he plays it regulary and only just completed it! One funny thing happened - I'll tell you: I got RTA about 5 years ago. I had for 3 years when I lost it. I gave it to my friend (that's him) for him to borrow but then he lost it! So I bought another one off eBay 2 years later. 2 years after losing my original one - my friend found it! It was some miracle I tell you. Gosh it was funny. I've persuaded him now to edit and he's intrested! [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 13:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Embed Video Hmm. I remember someone embedding a video on Wikia but I can't remember how they did it. I'm sure you can though. I suggest looking through the Help Wiki for tips on stuff about wiki-ing. Oh and my friend Raynam has came along. He'll do a few edits - not on too much though - but I think he will be a brilliant help. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Friends Ah, I was pondering on your absence. It's good that your back and feeling better! My real friend is Raynam but Flystar is a friend I knew on another wiki. Technically, he's my best friend on wikia behind you (obviously). It's good that we're growing. To be honest, we're not growing as fast as normal wikis but that's because it's hard to get hold of users on this subject. You should edit other wikis I think. Get more experience from there. Then, you can give me tips not just me giving you tips. It's a fun world out there in Wikia land lol. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 17:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Youtube Hey. I don't think the videos your embedding are actually working. Or maybe it's only at my computer. If in any way I can help, give me the link to the help page you found it from, and maybe I can correct a mistake you did in the process of embedding. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) sig Ah, you may have heard me wrong when I said it ages ago... Your not supposed to enter your sig in the preferences, your supposed to enter it in the sig subpage, located at User:Gameknowledge/sig. Now that you've got it mixed up... this is what you need to do. Make the sig at the aformentioned subpage. Now go to the preferences, and instead of writing your code, write this in: . Hope it works. And I'm researching your user problem at the moment. I'll have to contact Wikia Staff if I don't know whats wrong. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey. I see you changed the Pic of the Month. I was going to do it, but I didn't have time so it's nice you did it. Thanks! If you want to, get a new article of the month; make sure it's long. Informative. Got an infobox. And make sure it's written well. Preferably a city, a good one would be Sandpolis. But you're choice. And thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 11:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I was just asking you to choose. I was only giving you advice. Having looked at My City now, I realised it has much more detail. If you want to you can change it. And once we get like 5 more users, we'll do nominations for Featured Article and Picture. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Fix MQA Yup, fixed it - turned out it was a broken code (expected all along). I made a few templates: Template:RevNeeded and Template:CatNeeded, put these on articles that meet the criterea of the template, so check them out. One thing, do not put LQA's on articles which already have stub templates on! I'll put that on the Template Policy. Also, a few pages you might want to check - Road Trip Adventure Wiki:Screenshot Policy & Road Trip Adventure Wiki:Spotlight. Oh and, congratz! You have more edits than me. Officially, you have the highest edits here. It'll take some time to refresh, but you'll see your name on the top of the "Top Users" widget and page. Also, if you don't have the widget I suggest turning it on. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 14:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates Don't worry, I wasn't shouting at you! I was making sure, so we have permission to get considered for Spotlight. So, your questions - or rather answers to them: # I suggest PNG, it's just mine were JPG as it's my phones default format, and I wasn't bothered to convert it, but I did for some pictures. I suggest converting it, only takes a few seconds, just open in it in Paint or something and Save as PNG. It shows much better. Much better. And if you are going to edit the picture - only do it in PNG! Lol. # Click on the more button at the top of the screen and select Widgets. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 14:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE:FA Ah. Before, that Featured Article template was to show that it was a brilliant article. Now that we have a good userbase and wiki, we should use it as a template to indicate it was a selected article on the Main Page. Yes, I'll make a template for that soon, or do you want to make it? I suggest going to another wiki and using their's as a template for ours. Like copy and paste the source, and customize it for us. That's what you should start with when progressing with codes at Wikia. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 15:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Evaluation Hey, GK. I've decided to leave a message on CatherineMunro's talk page on Wikia. She is Wikia Staff. Reason why: I want her to evaluate our wiki. To see how we are doing. I'm going to ask her a few things hopefully she can help us. This is the best time to do it as the recent pages is practically all main edits. So thanks, GK for the edits. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 16:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Cmunro No No, I'm asking her to evaluate the wiki. To see how well it is doing and what we need it to improve on what's good. Btw, the iPhone. Yes it takes ages, I quit leaving messages on there ages ago. My iPhone used up too much memory so it's soo slow now. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) lolololololololololol Sorry about the title. I just realised what was going on. I see why you were changing the date. That's not the date of now... it's the date of when we began! That's why it said "since" rather than "as of". Lol, don't change it. I'm feeling laid-back and tired today so I can't be bothered to type properly, sorry. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) OMG excuse my typing. im tired, check other message. Look what I found. Check the news section on the main page. I FOUND OUT THAT THE RTA WORLD IS GLOBULAR. I WAS DRIVING OFF A CLIFF IN WHITE MOUNTAIN, AND DECIDED TO CONTINUE ON. I WAS DOING THIS ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT AND I WAS STEADILY LOSING FUEL. i checked the world map to see where i was and unsurprisingly off the map. drived a bit more found myself on the opposite of where i left off! i tried the day after with devil parts and a flight ski, and went around the world! a nice discovery right? check this article Road Trip World. thanks.... [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh iiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm ssssssssssssooooooooo tttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeedddddddddddd and bored. Ill stop spamming. i am about to drift off into deep sle- yeah well I knew something like that was going to happen. It always happens. I've had a bad week anyway. Still tired. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Major Change Sorry for the break. Right, I've been actively editing at the Ratchet & Clank wiki, and after coming back I've realised in such an unorganized state this wiki in. I understand it's new and hasn't got too many people, but we need to think of many changes now. We need to make policies in order to fix it. For one we need to think of a tense for all articles to be in. Yet again, I'm taking my inspiration off the aforementoined R&C wiki, so I suggest a past tense for all in-universe articles (that's all articles about things in-game, like Devil Parts, unlike Road Trip Adventure) and a present tense for out of universe articles, hence Road Trip Adventure. Right...um.... I know I'm panicking but we need to think of things fast. We also need to be more active as well. Have a look at other wikis, and check out how they work. Ours has fallen apart. Also, I need to take advantage of the MediaWiki soon enough - which means I will be making a new theme for the wiki, via an official vote from all the users in the wiki, I also will be altering the logo - :) - and will be doing other stuff to make the wiki unique. If you want to join in, just look at the Help Wiki (remember), for coding and stuff. Using GIMP, I will be making slight visual changes as well. Apart from that, we also need to make physical chnages such as policies fast. I will put a link on the wiki after you respond, to a page involving votes and such about how the wiki will work. This may be a slight wake up call for you, but it is for me as well, (as I haven't edited for a long time), so gradually we should work on looking at other wikis and checking everything and starting to 'cure' this wiki. Phew! Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Major Change Right, okay - I'm glad I've got everything out of the way, now I know how to treat the situation. Well okay - I'll wait until you become active again until I make any changes to tense or add policies (two brains are better than one). My PSN ID, by the way, is Tigranater (what's yours)? I just got GTA-IV and it's really fun, but I haven't tried any of the online features yet. Now, you'll be glad to here we have company. After browsing Choro Q things, I came across the Penny Racers wiki! Penny Races were one of the games in the Choro Q series, so I'm going to message them, and within the next month when we become the Choro Q wiki, I will ask them to merge their articles into ours. Don't worry - no competition though!... they're a fairly new wiki, so I'd be glad to help them. I don't know if I'm ever going to get another Choro Q game, but it would help if we are expanding our wiki. Well, enough of that, have a nice holiday. Oh yes; Happy Easter, Gameknowledge! [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 14:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) CHoro Q I think we should file the request to Wikia to be 'Choro Q wiki', within the next two weeks. Do you agree? But for now, we need to sort things out, delete/change all unnecessary pages which were created not according to Wikia's manual of style and also make our own Layout & Style guide. We NEED to get things sorted. For one, we can start with fixing the pages some of the IPs made, because they have an informal layout. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 11:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Stamps I'm going to put the request to move this wiki on hold, as there are things that need to be prepared and cleaned up. A notable thing, is the stamp articles. DRAGUNOV is constantly adding stamp articles, which I appreciate a lot, but he is naming them with titles I have not heard about. I'm going to ask him about these, but I'm also asking you if you know anything about these names. I've certainly not heard about them in-game or off-game, nevertheless - if they are made up then I will have to remove them and replace them with the simply the Stamp number. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 14:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Move the wiki After I get a response from you, I will move the wiki to become the Choro Q wiki. I'm confident we are ready. Re: Choro Q Glad to see you've approved of the change. I'll be packing up a request to Wikia Staff either today or tommorrow, depending on how my day plans will work out. I'm only changing the wiki, because we need all the help we can get, and I really want our wiki to be rich with information and knowledge. The best thing about expanding the wiki to Choro Q is that people who have a lot of the games from the Choro Q wiki will be far by more interested than just an RTA wiki, and if you look through YouTube you will see a harvest of RTA and Choro Q players. Some of my friends on other wikis also have the game, and they've started editing a bit on this, so I'm excited about that as well. Like you though, I will be looking into getting a PAL Choro Q game, otherwise my contributions on the wiki beyond RTA will be useless and will only reach the spelling fix ups and so on. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 11:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Choro Q wiki Hey it's Tigernose and after messaging Wikia Staff, CatherineMunro changed the name of our wiki. One thing is missing though, we need to change the logo. Don't worry about that though, I'm sure my friend Hunterj can whop up a nice "Choro Q wiki" logo if we give him a couple of images. If you don't know which Choro Q game to get, buy Gadget Racers! I'm pretty sure it is the one that I showed you on YouTube, but if it isn't then I'll check. Anyways, what I'm saying: is that Gadget Racers is the only significant European release Choro Q game I know. Luckily Road Trip Adventure has stayed the same over the years and will remain the best. By the way, I just found out that the Choro-Q concept started back in 1978! Back then though, they were the Penny Racers toy cars, but the game series started in 1981! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Character Images I've been looking around your site and have noticed the lack of character images. I was wondering if you couldn't find any or simply didn't think to add them. Let me know and I'll give you a hand with them. Smile, Your ass is grass 02:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey do you want to come on to IRC? I have a job for ya! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Your're BigWorldRuler?? you are EPIC!!! I�liked the flying vid, & around the world in 9 mins and 10 secs, & I noticed the devil parts... could you please tell me how 2 get all stamps? ;3 btw: i uses the same name on here as youtube, (except here i have a space)JH 17:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stubs A stub should only be placed on articles that incomplete. If there is little else to write in an article, then yes, remove it. Thanks for helping to get us spotlight! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. I've been on this wiki for about a month now and I notice people have comments like yours. I've been wondering how you make those. If you would like to tell me how please leave a message on my talk page: User talk:ChoroQ Otto. Oh and may I say that I love your RTA videos. Keep up the good work!ChoroQ Otto 03:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature So I need to create a whole new page? ChoroQ Otto 00:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature How do you add the pictures and links? ChoroQ Otto 20:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight After a year of work, this wiki has finally got advertisement on Wikia. Expect to see more users for the time being! I'm also starting a stamp guide on the RoadTripAdventure channel! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 10:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Adoption... Greetings Gamerknowledge! I have come to you to request one thing. As an admin, you need to know why I'm doing this. I'd like to adopt this wiki as my own to fully clean it up as I see fit. As it stands, the wiki is pretty much dead; the only two active members who help contribute are me and Royaltf427. We have no power to fully clean up this wiki, so so without an admin we cant help to the best of our abilities. I will talk with him about my request, but I wanted to let the admins know first. i have made around 100 contributions to the wiki in a week, have cleaned and updated the main page, added in many pages, pseudo-merged many and requested that many pages be deleted. I know im only a week old editing, but I feel my contibutions are strong. Please let me know by the 14th if you are against this change. Sincere thanks Gerarghini (talk) 06:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC)